criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds Timeline/1990-2000
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred from 1990 to 2000. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. Early 1990s *Unspecified date: Roy Woodridge and his friend Max Weston, both U.S. soldiers, are sent to Somalia when war breaks out there. 1990 *January: Claire Dunbar is born. *March 8: Jennifer Dunbar, the mother of Claire Dunbar, is institutionalized for mental disease or defect. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account to Cora Gilliam's. *Pre-May 5: Robert Burke is arrested twice for attempted rape, but was not convicted both times. *May 5: Robert Burke is arrested for four counts of rape. *July 13: John David Bidwell is born. *Pre-September: By this point, Jacob Dawes has killed at least eighteen girls, hiding twelve of their bodies underneath his workshop and the other six in other locations. *September: Jacob Dawes is interviewed by police as a suspect for the disappearances of the girls he killed. Worrying the police will come back, Jacob plans to leave and orders his wife Sarah Jean Mason to kill their son Riley Dawes. Sarah instead gives Riley away to a family she cleaned for, the Sheffields, who rename the baby Bryon. She then tells Jacob she killed Riley. The police later return and arrest Jacob and Sarah at their home. Jacob is charged for the murders of the twelve girls underneath his workshop and Sarah is charged for the "murder" of their son. Both receive the death penalty. *October 11: Billy Flynn attacks the Carrolls in Jackson, Mississippi. *October 28: **Billy Flynn attacks the Taylors in Montgomery, Alabama. **Scott Kagan is born. **Chase Whitaker is diagnosed with lymphoma. *December 8: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *December 15: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *December 22: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account to Cora Gilliam's. *December 29: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *Unspecified dates: **Mark Gregory, then eighteen years old, commits consensual statutory rape with his fifteen-year-old girlfriend. **Douglas Silverman is born. **Camille Harrison is born. 1990-1991 *Unspecified date: Patrick Murphy witnesses his neighbors engaging in sexual foreplay and the husband accidentally strangling the wife to death while trying out erotic asphyxiation. 1991 *January 5: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *January 12: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *January 19: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *January 26: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *February 2: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *February 9: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *February 16: Vincent Peterson is visited by his wife Lorraine and son Michael while he is incarcerated. *May 3: **Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. **Marc Clifford is born. *July 5: Billy Flynn attacks the Joys in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. *July 19: Billy Flynn attacks the Sampairs in Kalamazoo, Michigan. *August 13: Marcy Owens is born. *December: Carl Buford kills a boy who currently remains unidentified. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Owen Savage is born. **Nathan Harris is born. **Robert Burke is sentenced to eight years in prison for four counts of rape. **Denise Bremmer commits suicide and kills her daughter Rose by driving her car into a lake. **Trevor Burkett is born. **Danny Lee Stokes is born. **Abby Stafford is born. 1992 *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *June 9: Chase Whitaker's lymphoma goes into remission. *July 13: Billy Flynn attacks the Matulics in Memphis, Tennessee. *August 22: Billy Flynn attacks the Powers' in Charlotte, North Carolina. *October 6: Jacob DuFour is arrested for animal cruelty. *October 12: Randall Garner's home is caught in a fire killing his wife, sons, and daughter, but manages to escape along with his other daughter Rebecca. The severity of his injuries, plus the scope of the tragedy, drives Randall insane and Rebecca is later taken in by the Bryants. Afterwards, Randall is institutionalized at the Bennington Sanitarium. *October 20: Billy Flynn attacks the Roberts' in Lexington, Kentucky. *October 28: Alex Collison is born. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified date: **Roderick Gless's nanny, Abigail Hansen, dies of a heart defect while watching him and he spends the next two to three days next to her body, before his parents return home. **Megan Chertow is born. **Bina Sukartow is born. **Beth Westerly is born. **Sam Dolan, the nephew of Ellen Russell, is born. 1992-1993 *Unspecified date: Jackson Cally is imprisoned for auto theft. While imprisoned, he is threatened by another inmate. In response, Cally manipulates yet another inmate to beat the first inmate to death. 1993 *February 6: Lindsay Leeman is born. *February 25: Patrick Sorenson is abducted from his bed at night by a pedophile while his mother Betty is sleeping in her car. *February 25-26: Patrick Sorenson is sexually assaulted by his pedophilic abductor and forced to look at an hourglass until the sand ran out without crying, all under the threat of being murdered. He is then released at a park eleven hours after his abduction. *Pre-May 5: William O'Brien kills his wife Judy for her life insurance. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 5: William O'Brien is arrested for the murder of his wife, as well as for arsons he committed. *Pre-October 3: Roy Woodridge and Max Weston are assigned to escort a United Nations aid caravan to a refugee camp during Operation Gothic Serpent. The caravan is ambushed in Mogadishu, but Roy and Max escape and take shelter in abandoned buildings, where they await rescue. *October 3-4: Roy Woodridge kills a twelve-year-old boy holding a machine gun to the head of Max Weston, but is traumatized by the incident. *c. October 4: Roy Woodridge and Max Weston find a damaged radio, repair it, and use it to summon a rescue crew. *December 3: Billy Flynn attacks the Raymonds in Salt Lake City, Utah. *December 4: Rebecca Garner is officially adopted by Joseph and Celia Bryant. *December 17: Billy Flynn attacks the Worthingtons in Cheyenne, Wyoming. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Alex Zorgen abducts Donna Mangold. He later rapes and tortures her over the following years. **Tom Larson is born. 1993-1994 *Unspecified dates: **Greg Phinney's mother Nancy is killed in a car accident. **Willie Kestler's mother Beverly dies, and he is sent to live with his abusive grandfather Bill. **Kayla Jefferson is born. 1994 *January 1: Sharlene Taylor is born. *February 1: Billy Flynn attacks the Otepkas in Albany, New York. *February 10: Billy Flynn attacks the Walshes in Burlington, Vermont. *February 13: George Kelling kills his mother M.R. and represses his memory of it. His mother's death is ruled as a suicide. *February 16: Billy Flynn attacks the St. Johns' in Manchester, New Hampshire. *February 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Spires' in Bangor, Maine. *March 10: Greg Phinney's father Carl remarries to Greg's babysitter Kate Jones, who Greg fell in love with. Greg subsequently came to resent Kate, believing she made his father forget about his mother. *April 4: Dale Schrader commits his first bank robbery. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *June 1: Dale Schrader commits his second bank robbery. *September 14: Dale Schrader commits his third bank robbery. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Jeffrey Charles is born. **Owen Porter is born. **Abby Elcott is born. **Tommy Barnes is born. **Alan Anderson meets his future wife Judith. They later marry and kill their first victim together. **The sister of Caleb Dale Sheppard commits suicide. **Shane Wyland sexually assaults a ten-year-old boy and is arrested for it. **Sam Dolan, the nephew of Ellen Russell, is killed in a drunk driving accident caused by Brenda Wipley. Brenda is later arrested, charged with a DUI, and sentenced to a year in juvenile hall. 1994-1995 *Unspecified date: Samantha Malcolm's mother dies. 1995 *April 7: Dale Schrader commits his fourth bank robbery. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *May 5: **Greg Phinney is arrested and sent to a juvenile detention center after threatening Kate Jones with a knife. **Chloe Donaghy is forced by Ian Doyle to give birth to a boy named Declan. *July 9: Dale Schrader commits his fifth bank robbery. *July 11-13: The Srebrenica massacre happens. Miranda Jakar is a witness to it. *August 14: Howard Clark is born. *October 14: Billy Flynn attacks the Beveridges in Atlanta, Georgia. *October 17: Billy Flynn attacks the Griffiths in Savannah, Georgia. *December 22: Dale Schrader commits his sixth bank robbery. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *Unspecified dates: **George Foyet begins killing and is eventually dubbed "The Boston Reaper". At some point during the investigation, then-Detective Tom Shaunessy summons the BAU to assist the Boston Police Department in the case. Among the BAU agents is Aaron Hotchner; the Reaper case was his first case as a senior agent. **Tammy Bradstone is born. **Melisa Hawthorne is born. **Lily Chang is born. 1996 *January: Ben Foster has an exorcism performed on him by a local Reverand. *January 19: George Foyet kills his girlfriend Amanda Bertram and then stabs himself in order to masquerade as a would-be victim of the Reaper. *February 6: Chase Whitaker kills his father Daniel after he abuses and nearly kills him. He is later arrested for his murder. *March 12: Ben Foster kills three people, who volunteered with his exorcism, with a fire he sets in a church where his exorcism occurred. He is later arrested. *March 17: Dale Schrader commits his seventh bank robbery. *April 6: Ben Foster is acquitted for arson in juvenile court. *June 16: Jenny Schrader, daughter of Dale and Connie Schrader, is born. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *August 2: Eric Carcani moves to the U.S. *August 15: Dale Schrader commits his eighth bank robbery. *September 27: Dale Schrader commits his ninth bank robbery. *October 29: Dale Schrader commits his tenth bank robbery. *November 5: Billy Flynn attacks the Gaffneys in Seattle, Washington. *November 19: Billy Flynn attacks the Merediths in Portland, Oregon. *November 24: Billy Flynn attacks the McGreeveys in Bozeman, Montana. *November 30: Billy Flynn attacks the Merkers in Boise, Idaho. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *Unspecified dates: **Francis Goehring marries a woman named Diane Marie. **Monica Kingston gives birth to a girl she names Hope. **Angel Suarez is born. 1997 *January 5: Dale Schrader commits his eleventh bank robbery. *February 6: Jeremy Sayer is born. *March 17: Dale Schrader commits his twelfth bank robbery. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *May 7: George Foyet kills Henry Alan Ward. *June 15: Dale Schrader commits his thirteenth bank robbery. *August 6: Billy Flynn attacks the Ehlers' in Baltimore, Maryland. *August 20: Billy Flynn attacks the Cardens in Virginia Beach, Virginia. *August 27: Billy Flynn attacks the Manchans in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. *October 28: Dale Schrader commits his fourteenth bank robbery. *November 14: Nadia Clayvin commits suicide by drug overdose. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *December 29: Jason Clark Battle takes a job in law enforcement. *Unspecified dates: **Emily Crawford is born. **Toby Whitewood is born. 1997-1998 *Unspecified date: Henry Frost is kicked out of his home by his father. 1998 *January: Cortland Bryce Ryan kills Tina Banbury. *January 10: **Billy Flynn attacks the Woolfs in Cleveland, Ohio. **Donnie Bidwell is arrested on an assault charge. *January 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Coughlins in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *February 11: George Foyet kills Renata Joyce and Keira Calder. *February 19: Sarah Danlin is raped by two men at a Mardi Gras party. It is investigated by the police, including Detectives William LaMontagne, Sr., and J.R. Smith, but Sarah is forced to drop the charges when she was convinced the men wouldn't be charged. *February 24: Sarah Danlin drops out of medical school. *February 24-c. May 5: Donnie Bidwell is arrested by Jason Gideon and the BAU on suspicion of murdering four nurses. He was held in jail for two weeks, then released after his DNA didn't match to that of the killer's. At some point afterward, Donnie receives a head injury, which induced a seizure disorder that required medication to control. *March 23: Luke Dolan marries his fiancé Jenna Moxon *April: Cortland Bryce Ryan kills Julie Pargrove. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *May 5: Soon after Donnie Bidwell's release, the real killer, Jack Lee Kemper, is arrested by the BAU before he can kill a fifth woman and is sentenced to death. *June: **Cortland Bryce Ryan kills Natalie Evercroft. **Vincent Rowlings kills Emily Flynn. *August: Cortland Bryce Ryan kills Annette Gratton. *September: Cortland Bryce Ryan kills a woman. *October: Cortland Bryce Ryan kills a woman. *November 11: Miranda Jakar kills a woman and her eight-month-old child in Zagreb, Croatia. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *Unspecified date: Wally Brisbane is born. 1998-1999 *Cortland Bryce Ryan breaks into a home, but is caught in the act and arrested. He is tried, found guilty, and sentenced to death for his murders. 1999 *April 21: Hunter Cunningham, the brother of David Cunningham, contracts rabies after being bitten by an infected bat while on a camping trip with his family. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *May 5: Declan, the son of Ian Doyle and Chloe Donaghy, is born. *May 6: Vincent Rowlings kills Vanessa Bright. *May 12: Hunter Cunningham is admitted to the hospital by his parents Patrick and Wanda. *August 5: Billy Flynn attacks the Forrests in the Brooklyn borough of New York City, New York. *August 16: Billy Flynn attacks the Hatchitts in Boston, Massachusetts. *August 29: Billy Flynn attacks the Barfields in Providence, Rhode Island. *November 7: Oley Maynor is arrested for biting heads off of live chickens. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *Unspecified dates: **Michael Earlson abducts Dustin Powers. **Jamal Abaza's son Amir is killed in an airstrike along with eleven other people. **The Roycewoods abduct Karla Hartaway. **Blake Wells kills his father Chuck for abandoning him and his mother as well as abusing him. 1999-2000 *Unspecified dates: **Bill Hodges scams a married couple and an elderly couple in San Francisco, California. **Greg Phinney is institutionalized by his father Carl after Kate Jones files numerous reports against him for violent behavior and animal cruelty. **Carter Danzi is born. 2000 *March 4: Vincent Rowlings kills Hillary Habner. *March 29: Billy Flynn attacks the Peters' in Sacramento, California. *April 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Judds in Modesto, California. *May: Floyd Hansen is incarcerated for burglary and attempted rape. *May 3: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's *June 11: Billy Flynn attacks the Parks' in Visalia, California. *July 28: Billy Flynn attacks the Charackys in Bakersfield, California. *September 3: Miranda Jakar kills a mother and her two children in Modena, Italy. *September 29: The Roycewoods abduct Jake Wusman. *October 28: John David Bidwell is arrested for vandalism. *November 7: Patrick Murphy kills Ginger Paulmont. *December 25: Frank Kingman transfers $20,000 from his account into Cora Gilliam's. *Unspecified dates: **Spencer Reid has his mother Diana committed to the Bennington Sanitarium, a mental institution. **Sam Crawford is born. **Karl Arnold is divorced by his wife Fay, who also gets custody of their kids. **Andrew Kane divorces his wife due to his strangulation fetish. **Mason Turner graduates from medical school. **Joe Belser is placed in the prestigious Southern Charleston Preparatory Academy by his parents. **Blake Wells kills Carol Reed. **Harvey Morell has his friend Caleb Rossmore kill Bobby Shaw, the younger brother of Harvey's bully, and then bury his body. **Nate Turner, the father of David Roy Turner, dies. Category:Criminal Minds